


2 Hold U

by lazyeggs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Internet, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, Touch-Starved, Weight Issues, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Is it a crime that I'm just trying to hold you?To hold youInterlocking fingers and I'm ready, I told youI told youIf I'm in love then why is my heart hurting?Hurting--Yang Jeongin is an outcast; an enigma. Hwang Hyunjin is an American university student who's friendly with everyone and their parents. Jeongin has no hope, but that all begins to change when he gets a text one day from a number he doesn't recognize.TLDR;Jeongin and Hyunjin begin an internet friendship that blooms into something more.





	1. Prologue

_**from: (xxx)xxx-xxxx** _

_HYUNG_

_IM GONNA FUCKKFN BEA TYOUR ASS_

 

Jeongin blinked down at his phone screen in complete confusion, thumb hovering over the keyboard for a few seconds. The first text he received from the unfamiliar number was in Korean, but the rest was in English. He assumed the texter could speak Korean, considering the first message he had recieved. Maybe it'd be okay to reply in ... not English?  

_**to: (xxx)xxx-xxxx** _

_????_

_i think u have the wrong number ?? i don't even speak english_

**_from: (xxx)xxx-xxxx_ **

_FUCK_

_sorry lmfao i was trying to text my stupid ass friend i guess i mistyped the last number_

Jeongin rolled his eyes with a humorless chuckle (more of a snort and a puff of hair being blown out of his nose, but hey, whatever) and switched his phone's power off.

What a weird way to text a wrong number. 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> english dialogue = bold text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter as a lil shitty christmas present!!  
> mostly just an intro to the characters and their relationships. ^^  
> hope you guys enjoy this update!!!  
> -jacksie

_i"HYUNG!"_ Hyunjin screamed as soon as his older friend picked up the phone, quickly looking up and apologizing to the librarian, who then rolled her eyes and pointed one long fingernail towards the exit, hissing something in English (that the Korean couldn't be bothered to _really_ listen to) about leaving the _quiet safe space_ if he just _had_ to be on his phone. "Sorry, hyung," He whisper-yelled into the microphone as he awkwardly waddled his way out of the library, hand uselessly covering his mouth and he chose to ignore the murderous glares of the parents and elders trying to read or focus on work at the public computers. _(What fucking losers, being all productive and shit. Hyunjin could never.)_

" _Hyunjin. **What the fuck just happened? We've been in a call for** -" _A pause - probably Chan double-checking the time. " _ **Less than three minutes. You're fucking chaotic. Also, what the fuck do you want?** " _He finished, the last sentence resembling that more of a statement than a question. Hyunjin didn't notice, though, nor did he give a single shit.

"I tried texting your number this morning, **on my new phone and shit, you know, Chris, gotta _hashtag flex_ and all that,**"

" _ **Okay, literally shut the fuck up and get to the fucking point.** " _

Hyunjin snorted.

"Such a tsundere, Chan-hyung. For a second there, I almost believed you hated me." He sighed, putting a hand over his heart dramatically even though his stupid ass knew Chan couldn't see him, anyway. " **Like I was saying; I tried to send you a text, or whatever, and you know, I'm stupid as fuck-** "

" ** _I know. We_ all **_**fucking know, Jin.** " _

" **Don't be fucking rude, whore.** _ **Like. I. Was. Saying,** " _Hyunjin huffed, ignoring the gasp and retorts coming through the speaker of his phone. " **I accidentally texted the wrong number. So yeah, I'm a fucking dumb bitch**."

" _ **We been knew, honey.** "_

" **Fuck you, Chris.** "

" _ **Ew. Pass.** " _

Hyunjin gasped loudly, nearly shrieked, at that, and parted his lips to respond right before the annoying beeping rang through his ear telling him that Chan had hung up on him. " **Fuck you!** " He screamed into the phone, quite pointlessly considering now he was only yelling at a piece of metal and glass.

An elderly woman that was walking past Hyunjin gave him an uncomfortable look, and when he moved forward just the tiniest bit to apologize, she sped up her pace down the sidewalk.

"What the fuck! Why does everybody fucking hate me?" He pouted, stomping a foot before he was spinning around on his heels, like the drama queen he was, to re-enter the library.

(How he hadn't gotten banned from that library yet, he had no idea. The last six libraries, though? Oops.)

* * *

"Hyung?" Jeongin called out as he stepped through the front door, exchanging his white Fila's (because he's a trendy ass bitch, okay?) for his slippers. "You home?" He rubbed a sleeve-covered hand over his eye with a yawn. 

"Innie?" His housemate, Seungmin, popped his head out of the kitchen with a confused face, expression immediately softening at the sight of the younger, and wiggled back into the kitchen to continue whatever task he had at hand. "You're home early," Jeongin could nearly hear the grin in his voice. 

"Yeah." Was all he initially responded with, walking into the smaller room to join his friend. "Didn't feel like sticking around, today,"  he said softly, voice becoming more passive.

Seungmin paused from where he was stirring the softening noodles at the stove, turning his head to face the younger. 

"Innie..." he started. 

"I'm fine." Jeongin smiled, although there wasn't really any positivity behind it. "I'll... i'll be a senior soon, anyways. Soon enough, I won't ever have to see their faces again. I'm fine. It's fine," he rambled, awkwardly picking at the loose yellow string dangling from the sleeve of his blazer. 

The older of the duo sighed, looking down at Jeongin for a few heartbeats before turning back to continue working on the instant ramen he was cooking. 

(Jeongin had always complained about how it shouldn't be called instant ramen - instant implies that it's literally INSTANT - but it takes nearly ten minutes and for a hungry and almost worringly skinny teenage boy, ten minutes felt like an eternity.) 

"I just care about you, Jeong... we all do. I nearly had to hold back Woojin-hyung from punching a wall last time." he chuckled humorlessly. He spared another glance towards the younger. "Just take care of yourself, kid..." 

"I will, hyung." Jeongin attempted to reassure him, finally looking up from where he was picking at his sleeve. "I'll try," he added. It wasn't entirely a lie. 

"Good." Seungmin replied, switching off the stove and reaching into one of the cupboards to pull out a couple of bowls. "Now, eat." He commanded, placing a fair amount of the steaming noodles into one of the bowls and smacking a pair of metal chopsticks into them before he shoved the bowl in Jeongin's face. "And I won't leave until I've seen you eat at least half." 


End file.
